Snow Crystal Stars
by Misty Mina
Summary: Looking up, I can see your love for me falling from the sky; caressing my skin and kissing my lips. A whole universe offered as a gift for me. Your Snow Crystal Stars. Happy Graylu-week. XD
1. Cold

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I wish he would stop to throw in so many plot twists. It gives me a headache.

**Author's note:** Hello fellow Graylu fans. I'm back in the FF-world and I hope to stay here. I was asked to participate and what can I say? YES! XD I wasn't sure if I could make it, but I did and that's all that matters. Took me 2 all-nighters but who cares?! XD Anyway there will be a chapter every day. Some long some short, but all of them Graylu. Enjoy.

~o~o~o~

**Snow Crystal Stars  
Day 1: ****Cold  
**By Misty Mina

When Gray accepted this mission, he didn't think it would send him right to the end of the world. In one minute he was with his team; the next he was walking through a field in the middle of nowhere and of course in the greatest blizzard ever. He couldn't even explain it, much less understand what was happening. The mission was supposed to be easy. Find the girl who had stolen the Grimoire Aurum and bring it back. The Grimoire Aurum was a book forbidden by the council due to it's immense magical power. It was so 'user-friendly', even a child could handle it.

_'Powerful Magic for Dummies.'_ Gray thought sarcastically, while trying to see where he was going. The wind howled around him and even though ice was his element, he could hardly walk through the storm.

It clung to his clothes, to his hair and his skin. Dragging him down and making it hard to breath. Somehow, this felt like the time before he began his training with Ur. When the cold still affected him. Looking down, he noticed his hands were turning from pale to blue and his body started to tremble. When was the last time he felt himself shivering? What was happening to him? Did he lose his magic?

A few more steps and Gray fell onto his knees. He couldn't go on. He just couldn't.

Tired.  
Cold.  
…And alone.

Where were the others?  
Where was Happy and that stinking firebreath? Where was Erza when you needed her?  
Where was Lucy?

His breath came out in short puffs and became visible in the air. So, this Blizzard was colder than his own magic? No wonder he collapsed.

_'Great, just ….great.'_

It was hopeless. He couldn't move. Couldn't beat his own element. He needed help and yet he was all by himself.

When the cold started to crawl under his skin, Gray knew it was just a matter of time. It would freeze his organs and his blood until it would stop flowing through his veins. He wished he could say he was sorry, but what for? He tried, he really did. But this blizzard was unnatural. Could it be, that this was a spell from the Grimoire Aurum? It would explain a few things.

The ice mage had seen death numerous times. He'd seen his parent's dead bodies. The corpses of the people in his destroyed village. Ur's Sacrifice and so much more. He was glad he didn't have to see his comrades die before him. Truth to be told, he didn't know if they were still alive. All he could do was hope to be the only casualty in this mission.

...It was time.

The cold started to seep into his bones and numb his limbs. It became much harder to breath and the fatigue took hold of his mind. While the blizzard seemed to lose a bit of it's strength, he could only think what he would want if he had a dying wish.

Gray could certainly go into the afterlife without seeing that Flamebrain ever again! Ok, so he would miss Happy, but he doubted the tomcat would be sad for long. And yes, he knew Erza would do fine even without him. She was strong in body and mind. But maybe, ...even for a single moment, he'd like to see Lucy again. That would be a nice dying wish. No words were fine. No touch was fine too.

Just seeing her one last time would be enough. A vision for an everlasting dream in his eternal slumber.

Suddenly Gray noticed movement to his right.

A blinking light.  
Opening his eyes fully, he lifted his head and looked in the direction.

There!

Far away, yet close enough to see; there was a golden light in the distance. Was this also a dream? Something to distract him from the coldness around and inside him? Whatever it was, it was working. The Blizzard had stopped and turned into gentle snow which dropped from the sky like feathers from a fairy tale.

This was his chance!

The ice mage took all of his remaining strength and stood up. This was his guiding light and all he had left. He had nothing to lose. The closer he got, the more he felt the coldness melt from his skin and his body. A strange, foreign, yet pleasant feeling. The light grew and soon he was close enough to be enveloped by it.

This was fulfillment, or at least it felt like it. It was something new and something familiar.

Hope  
Love  
Compassion

...Family

He was home.

~o~o~o~

Gray woke up with a start and almost collided with someone else. He was on the ground with his team around him and a sniffling girl, with a book in her arms, behind them. But what caught his eye were Lucy's running tears and her hand on his chest which was still glowing with her magic. He didn't have much time to ponder what was happening, because in a swift motion, he had a cute blonde clinging to him. Her warm body and her hot tears melted the last of the coldness he'd experienced.

"Gray, I'm so, …so glad" She hiccuped. Her lips brushed his neck and if he had any doubts about this being real, then now he knew for sure. No dream could feel so solid and so wonderful in his arms.

From what Erza told him, the little girl accidentally released a trap-spell on him which caught his soul in his own magic. Normally, the magical power lay in balance with the soul of the mage. But with this spell, it was possible to literally drown the soul in one's own magical energy. Someone else had to pull him out of his own 'frozen' hell. Natsu's magic, being polar opposite, would have most likely killed him. Erza's magic was of little help since it only aided herself and Happy had little magic, just enough to fly. Lucy's magic was the only one left and apparently, ...just right.

What a coincidence.

Gray had nothing to say. He just hugged Lucy back.

Yes, he was glad as well. Glad to be alive. Glad to be back. Glad to hold her like that. The daily routine of their guild life would start again soon. With Lucy being with Natsu nonstop and with Juvia stalking him every minute of the day. With a mission coming up and maybe with their lives on the line again. But for this single moment, ...it was just them. It was just perfect.

Mission accomplished!

~o~o~o~

End

This was the first day of Graylu week. I was busy over the weekend with typing and correcting the stories over and over again. I hope it was worth it. I used this opportunity as a way of getting over my writer's block. Read and review all the graylu-week fanfics please, because each and every one of us put so much time and effort into writing it. Happy Graylu-week. See ya tomorrow. XD


	2. Night

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I wish I had the money to buy the rights...

**Author's note:** I seem to have lost my edge. Or there are no Graylu fans out there. I still don't understand what people see in Juvia. She's cute alright, but I still think a relationship with her would be wrong. It reminds me too much of Mirai Nikki and I tell you, Juvia is a yandere! Maybe not so extreme like Yuno Gasai, but she is. Putting her in a relationship with Gray is like saying that stalking is right. Please stalk all your crushes because they'll give in sooner or later. ...I don't think so. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy the second day of Graylu week. XD

~o~o~o~

**Snow Crystal Stars  
Day 2: ****Night  
**By Misty Mina

The night seemed to be endless to Lucy as she watched over her comrade. Gray had suffered severe injuries in battle and Wendy could only do so much. The severe wounds could be healed, but there was nothing she could do for the blood-loss. Gray's body had to recover on it's own. At first everything was going well, but then he developed a fever in the evening.

Now for a normal person, this wouldn't be something to be worried about. But Gray was an ice mage and Lucy knew his body temperature had to stay lower than the average person or his magic might try to 'fix' the problem on it's own. Which would drain his last magical reserves and put his life in danger. Fairy Tail's new infirmary had no windows, there was no way to cool the room down only to heat it up. So Makarov decided to move Gray to Lucy's apartment with her permission. It was closer to the guild than Gray's home.

Although the Master offered her a room in the guild, Lucy refused. Instead she volunteered to watch Gray through the night. She felt guilty since he got hurt because of her. The stellar mage hadn't seen the enemy behind her, or at least not in time. It was the only thing she could do to make it up to him.

Not even Juvia had something against this. She wouldn't know what to do since she never got hurt like that. Thanks to her magic, the water maiden rarely experienced physical wounds. She didn't know how to treat them, change bandages correctly or care for someone if they were sick. So, she was thankful to Lucy. As the unwilling part-time medic of her team, she knew what to do. Like it or not, Lucy had to teach herself the basics and consider the different types of magic in her team. Because the two guys were too rash and never thought of possible injuries when they fought and Titania needed a medic herself more often than she would like to admit. Only someone who wasn't hell-bent on beating the enemy into the ground and thought of the consequences first, could do the medic job.

The stellar mage had opened every window in her apartment an let the cold air in. A good thing it was close to winter and the nights were getting colder. Then she filled a bowl with cold water and placed it on the nightstand beside her bed.

What worried her most was that Gray didn't wake up, no matter how much she bustled through her apartment. Not even earlier, when Natsu practically dragged him through town and dropped him once on purpose. It might be only Lucy's imagination, but the Dragon Slayer seemed to be miffed about the fact that his childhood-rival would stay with her.

Virgo had appeared once when Lucy started to shiver from the cold wind and brought her the finest and warmest coat she could find from the stellar realm. Smiling at the spirit's thoughtfulness, Lucy thanked her and assured her she wouldn't be punished. The maid left with a dejected look on her face and Lucy felt almost guilty for sending her away like that.

The night grew colder and soon even Lucy's breath became visible. Her fingers were numb from washing and changing the cloth she'd put on Gray's forehead and yet she didn't mind. As long as he was alright, she wouldn't mind. It wouldn't be the first time for her to stay up all night, but usually it was Natsu who needed a nurse, not Gray.

It was such an unusual sight. Slightly disturbing too. She'd never seen Gray so vulnerable. She had seen him hurt many times, but he always stayed strong. Always getting up no matter what. This time it was different. He depended on her.

To do the right thing.  
To watch over him.  
To care for him.

And she was never one to disappoint. So what else could she do to help? Gray lay on top of her blanket in her bed. To tuck him in would destroy the purpose of him cooling down. Her windows were wide open, she hadn't used the fireplace since they arrived and also she'd placed a cold cloth on his forehead, yet it still wasn't enough.

Maybe...

The blonde blushed a bit at the thought.

Maybe if she unbuttoned his shirt, maybe then it would be enough. Juvia would surely kill her for this later, but she had to try. She'd seen Gray shirtless and even pantless countless times, but it was usually the ice mage who'd done the stripping. She got up to get another cloth from the bathroom. When she returned, she dunked it into the bowl with the still cold water and hesitated. Was she really doing the right thing? Wouldn't this be considered as harassment? On the other hand, if Natsu were the one who was hurt, she'd do the same thing, right?

Shaking her head she scolded herself for the immature thought. Gray was hurt and needed a medic, simple as that!

Lucy used the cloth to wipe his neck, not noticing that the frown on his forehead had deepened. With shaking fingers, the blonde started to unbutton his shirt. She'd only opened the first when his right hand shot up and gripped her left hand tightly. Startled at his reaction, Lucy yelped and dropped the cloth. Gray's eyes were unfocused and scared, as if he was staring at a stranger.

"Gray, it's ok. It's just me, Lucy." Lucy tried in a soothing voice.

It took a moment for Gray to loosen his grip on her hand, but he didn't let go. Still holding her hand, he looked around the room and when he recognized her apartment in the dim moonlight; he let out the breath he'd been holding. His breath was ragged, but this may had been due to the fever.

"Sorry." It was a whisper, but Lucy still heard him.

"I should say that. Guess I scared you..." Lucy hung her head. What had she been thinking? She would be scared too if someone had tried to take off her top.

"No, not you. …Juvia."

This sentence made no sense to the blonde. So she had only one intelligent answer for him.

"...Huh?"

He tried to laugh, but it ended in a short cough.

"I... I thought, ...you were Juvia." He tried again.

Gray was scared of Juvia? Lucy would have never guessed. Then again, maybe having your very own stalker could do this to one's sanity. Nodding she tried to pick up the cloth she had dropped but the ice mage wouldn't let go of her hand. Smiling at his antics she gave another weak tug.

"Gray, I need my hand back." The look he gave her now was different. More intense.

"Stay..." It was not a question. It sounded more like a plea and he squeezed her hand lightly, unconsciously pressing it against his chest.

Lucy was sure the fever was just messing with her friend's mind. However, she couldn't help but blush when she could feel his erratic heartbeat through his shirt and through their clasped hands.

"Of course..." And somehow, Lucy knew she'd agreed to stay for a long time. For many days and many nights to come.

~o~o~o~

Day 2. Done

*spoiler*

Soooo I thought a bit of fluff couldn't hurt before I send you on a horror trip tomorrow. I'll see you all tomorrow my dear little readers. Better bring your teddy and your blankie with you mwahahahahahaha.


	3. Fear

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I wish it was mine._*sigh* _wishful thinking.** -_- **

**Author's note:** Beware dear reader, before you read this story, there is something you should know. If you happen to see a shadow in the corner of your eye, make sure it's your own. If it isn't, then don't be afraid. It's not the shadow you should fear; it's the owner you should be concerned about...

~o~o~o~

**Snow Crystal Stars  
Day 3: ****Fear  
**By Misty Mina

It was Lucy's first solo mission in months and she already regretted agreeing to it. The woman came to the guild and asked for someone who had experience with spirits. The closest Fairy Tail had to offer was their Stellar Spirit mage. It wasn't her field of expertise, but she just couldn't say no. The woman was desperate and Lucy didn't have the heart to refuse her request. Natsu had offered to go with her, but the client didn't have enough money to afford a whole team. Also Makarov had a different task for the fire mage and couldn't send anyone else.

Which left the blonde alone in an old, abandoned hotel at night. The thing was that the client believed her deceased sister might haunt the hotel where she'd died in. About ten years ago, the woman's sister and her family had stayed for a vacation in this very hotel. But somehow the husband lost his mind and ended up killing his wife and their two children. Then he committed suicide by burning down their room.

Soon rumors started to spread about ghosts haunting the hotel and the owner had to close down. Several new owners, who'd bought the building, had tried to either reopen it or to build something new, but all their workers had been spooked by 'unnatural' activities.

Lucy's knowledge about spirits was mostly about stellar spirits, of course. However, she knew also one or two things about ghosts as well. They weren't really dangerous since they lacked a physical form, but they weren't totally harmless either. Their power consisted of moving objects and mind games.

The 'fun' already started when she walked through the door and the massive chandelier came crashing down in front of her. Then, when she tried to walk up the stairs, she almost crashed through the rotten wood. These weren't paranormal activities, or at least she didn't think so. The house was old and nobody had properly taken care of the repairs. All she had to do was to stay calm and try not to freak out.

Easier said than done. Sometimes she swore she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye, but when she turned around it was gone. Shivers raced down her spine when she heard the laughter of a child.

Outside! It must have come from outside...

Lucy picked up the candle holder on the reception desk and lit up the candle. She startled when she heard swift movements from behind. Holding her breath she chanted the word 'Rats' in her head, just to calm down. If it were just rats that was nothing to be afraid of. Picking up the holder with a trembling hand she began her search on the first floor.

Once she had searched through the rooms and came up empty handed, she decided to go back. She would feel better if one of her comrades were with her. But Natsu had a mission now,... together with Erza. Lucy certainly didn't envy him. The red-head might be nice most of the time, but heaven help you if you managed to tick her off. There was still someone missing though. Where was Gray when you needed him? Oh yes, he had picked a mission yesterday. He didn't know that she was here, all alone in a haunted house.

After he had told Juvia about their, now not so secret relationship, she thought the other girl would give up. But then again, this was Juvia. Maybe to 'capitulate' was not in her vocabulary, who knew?! Although it was actually Gray who started their relationship, the water mage just kept blaming Lucy for 'stealing' her crush away from her. The rest of the guild didn't seem so surprised by these events. Quite the contrary. They had a betting pool going on and Mirajane won.

Suddenly there was a whisper in the air. Lucy stayed rooted on the spot, not daring to take another step.

"_...Help me..."_

What was that? Just her imagination? No, this sounded real. Lucy was tempted to call one of her spirits; if only to just keep her company. But doing so might scare the other spirit away or worse, might tempt it to attack. If she could just find out where that came from.

She took a different stairway and avoided the damaged one to get to the second floor. There she found the corridor leading to the crime scene. The black scorch marks were bleeding out of the fresh paint which one of the new owners tried to put on. She followed the trail and found herself in a burned down room. The doors had been removed and the furniture inside was black; more coal than wood. Stepping inside while carefully avoiding the holes in the floor, she took a look around, hopeful to find something which hadn't been consumed by the fire. Suddenly the flame, on the candle she carried, started to flicker and extinguished as if someone had blown it out.

"Oh not now!" She moaned in distress.

She tried to convince herself that it was merely the wind coming in from outside through an open window. Yet she knew there was no open window and the wind didn't explain the scratching sounds she could hear behind her. When she finally managed to control her shaking hands enough to light up the candle again, she slowly turned around to stare at the wall where those strange sounds had come from.

There were two words carved into the wall with many cuts.

**GET OUT**

She was tempted to scream now, but held her tongue. There were two kinds of spirits in this world. Those who fed upon magic and those who fed upon fear.

Obviously, there were two ghosts here and if she were to guess, she'd say it was the sister of the client and the murderer, the client's brother in law.

How could Lucy help? She didn't know a thing about how to banish a ghost or exorcism in general. This was one of the times where she really wished that Natsu would just appear out of nowhere and save the day. Probably by burning the whole place down, which was fine with her. With jerky, frightened movements she walked to the open space where the door had been once. Just when she was about to turn to the left to leave the room, a shadow swung an axe down on her.

Lucy screamed in fright and tried to shield her head with one arm and almost dropped the candle holder. When nothing connected, she opened her eyes slowly and blinked twice.

The shadow was gone.

Damn those ghosts! Lucy panted and tried to recall what she had learned. Ghosts were shadows and not those luminescent creatures everyone came up with. They had no 'physical' form therefore they couldn't 'hit' someone. She had just fed this ghost a big portion of her fear and from what she had seen, it had the silhouette of a man. So was that the husband who went insane? Maybe...

Just as Lucy tried to pull herself together she heard another long drawn out whisper.

"_...Be careful..."_

The blonde was close to sobbing like a scared child now. She needed to find something, anything! She didn't know what exactly, maybe evidence, maybe a letter or the reason why the tragedy happened in the first place. Then she could go home and snuggle up into her blanket and if she was lucky also into Gray's arms. Depending how fast he could finish the request he had picked.

Lucy went out of the room and entered the one across from it. This room hadn't been spared from the flames either. The scorched toys on the floor told her it had been the room for the two children of the family. How old were they when they died? The blonde couldn't understand how a parent could do this to their own children. Granted, her own father had always been strict and had been anything but perfect, but at least he had never attempted to murder his own child.

A plush toy lay forgotten in the corner of the room. It might have been a teddy bear once or maybe something else. The form was too burnt to really tell the difference. She picked it up and squeezed it slightly. Hopefully the children were at peace unlike their parents.

Just when she was about to put the bear or whatever it was back, she heard something from inside the toy. Something metallic. She squeezed it some more and felt the shape of a small object inside. Lucy felt bad when she tore it open and mentally apologized to the deceased owner for ruining their toy further.

What came out was a silver necklace with pendant.

It was delicate and expensive looking. Much too expensive for a child if the sapphire surrounded by diamonds was anything to go by. Why was such valuable jewelry in a toy?

The blonde felt paranormal energy around her and the small toys started to float up. Then they shot towards her with incredible speed. Dodging them as best as she could, Lucy ran out of the room and down the corridor. She didn't know were she was going to and she didn't care. She just had to get away! All the way long, pictures, vases, dead plants and even doors would come flying her way.

She rounded the corner and ran down the stairs. In her panic stricken state of mind, she had forgotten that those were the rotten stairs which she'd avoided before and crashed right through them into the basement of the hotel. Luckily she didn't hurt herself too badly. Just had a few scratches and bruises. Everything went quiet and in the silence she could hear her racing heartbeat loud and clearly. It seemed like the hostile spirit had either lost track of her or tried to regain it's strength.

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, the whisper was back again.

"_...He wants to kill you..."_

What? Alright, enough was enough! She needed to get out of here. Now!

The stellar mage had lost the candle when she crashed through the stairs and was surrounded by total darkness. Digging into the pocket of her pants, she pulled out the matchbox she brought with her and lit one up. The candle was nearby and in one piece, Lucy couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't find the candle holder though, but that was fine. As long as she could see something she'd be fine.

The stellar mage got up with a pained groan and moved carefully along the walls. Soon she came to an unlocked door and went inside. It was the hotel's kitchen. A bit dusty maybe, but still in order. Perhaps the workers never made it this far. Looking at the slightly dull, metallic surface of a cupboard, she noticed for the first time how messy she looked. Her hair was out of place, her face smudged with dirt and her clothes were ripped in one or two places.

What a night...  
Lucy swore if she would get out of this alive, she would never ever enter another haunted house on her own again. There was a door on the other side and she prayed that it was unlocked as well. She took another, deep breath to calm herself and when she took the first step she heard the voice again.

"_...He's near..."_

Oh no, not again. Lucy had an uneasy feeling and looked at her reflection again. Several objects were floating in the air behind her and she had just a second to dodge them when they came flying her way.

Knifes!

They clattered to the floor when they repelled from the cupboard and the wall. The blonde ran to the other door and she thanked all known deities when it was unlocked. Throwing it open she ran and found herself in the restaurant of the hotel. Broken dishes and overthrown chairs decorated the ground and wondered where the exit could be. It was too dark to see the other side of the room.

It was quiet for the moment. Perhaps the spirit lost her again, but she wouldn't wait for it to catch up with her. Lucy picked a direction and tried to avoid the broken dishes while pushing one or two chairs out of her way.

The stellar mage couldn't run anymore, she was too exhausted. There had to be another way to fight this thing off! Running alone won't get her anywhere. She just had to think! What did she miss? First: Ghosts were spectral, so fighting them with brute force was out of question. Second: They could only move objects or create shadows with their own energy which they gained by feeding on someone's fear. Third: They haunted this world only when they had a reason to.

That was all she knew.

Ok, the ghosts were clearly here because of each other. The wife 'couldn't' leave because of her husband and the husband 'wouldn't' leave because of his wife. The only explanation why he would actually attack strangers would be, if something or someone was a threat to him. Ghosts couldn't be hurt, so maybe it was his existence. His reason to stay.

If his wife 'could' leave, it would mean he 'had' to leave.

The prank with the axe was just a mind game. The workers had been scared; not one of them had been attacked. It only became dangerous for Lucy when she had been in the children's room. Looking down at her clenched fist, she opened it to find the necklace in her hand. She'd clutched it tightly when she ran away and it had left a deep imprint in her palm.

Too expensive to be a child's toy.  
Too delicate for a man.  
The personal item of a dead woman...

This was it!

This was what she was searching for and what she would die for if she didn't get out of the hotel. Lucy shivered but not out of fear. The temperature in the room had dropped and she could see her own breath. She had reached the other side and yet couldn't find the door.

What now? Did she miss it? She really didn't want to go back. All of a sudden she could hear the wife's whisper like she was standing next to her.

"_He's coming!"_

No... No, no, no, no. NO! Lucy patted along the wall and tried not to stumble over the chairs. Her survival instinct caused her to panic again. Where was the exit? WHERE? She didn't want to die! Didn't want to haunt this place as well. Please, someone, no not just someone...

"GRAY, HEEELP!"

Lucy screamed and pounded the wall with her fists. She was trapped! She would never get out of here! This thing was here and it would kill her. Still screaming in terror, she didn't notice the shadow approaching her.

Feeling pressure on her arms she turned around and tried to fight it off. She trashed around and only stopped when it wrapped around her calling her name. She knew the voice and the body embracing her.

"Gray?..."

"Shhh, it's alright Lucy, it's alright. ...I'm here." He soothed her in his calm and gentle way. A side which Gray rarely showed to others.

Although she felt like breaking down now, she held back the tears.

"Gray, the ghost is after me. We have to get out of here!"

Nodding only, he took her hand in his and led her to the door he'd discovered when he heard her screaming. But the door was gone. So the ghost wanted to play, yes? Well, not with Gray Fullbuster!

Using his magic, he blasted a hole through the wall. Mind games couldn't be used on someone who lacked the patience to process them...

When Makarov told him that Lucy was on a mission in a haunted house, he was close to strangle the old man. Nobody should do these missions solo. It was just too dangerous. His mother had warned him and back then, he'd thought those were stories which everyone would tell their children when they'd been bad. Something like the boogeyman.

She'd said that normal spirits were one thing and most of them were harmless, but it didn't take much for a spirit to turn into a demon. And this was the real danger when fighting against spirits. You never knew if they hadn't fallen from grace already.

The restaurant wasn't far away from the exit of the hotel and Lucy remembered, she had skipped it while she'd searched through the rooms on the first floor. She didn't think there was anything of interest in there.

The spirit didn't try to stop them on their way out of the hotel. Lucy's fear had subsided and so the ghost had lost a big part of it's strength. Outside she breathed in deeply. The night air felt good and what felt even better was the knowledge of being alive.

Just as Lucy was about to thank her boyfriend, he pulled her into his arms.

"...Don't scare me like that again! Never. Ever. Again!"

So she wasn't the only one who'd tasted pure fear this evening, was she? She tried to hug him as well, but he wouldn't budge. It just told her how afraid he'd been and maybe still was.

"I try not to." She couldn't promise not to scare him. It would be like promising him not to die. It would happen eventually.

"Good enough for me." It had to be enough; he couldn't ask for the impossible.

Gray reluctantly let go of her and together, they made their way back to Fairy Tail, not looking back once. For if they had, they would have seen a small orb of light rising into the air over the hotel and disappearing into the night sky on it's last journey.

~o~o~o~

Day 3: done

There there my little readers. It's ok, you can come out from under you bed now. I must admit it was more about Lucy, but I still think it was enough Graylu in it. I always wanted to write a scary story. XD


	4. Separation and Reconnect

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I wish he would stop to throw in so many plot twists. It gives me a headache.

**Author's note: ** I'm kind of disappinted with how things are going in this graylu week. It's not just me. I've seen works from other authors and they don't get the attention they deserve. I mean is everyone on vacation or what? Well I'm sorry if it's not good enough, really. I get the message. I'll just finish the graylu-week first. **  
**I hope you brought some time with you because this one will be a lot to read. I had the idea long ago but never got around to write it. Or had a good title or summary. Enjoy.**  
**

~o~o~o~

**Snow Crystal Stars  
Day 4: ****Separation & Reconnect  
**By Misty Mina

It was unusual for Lucy to sit in Fairy Tail's archive and sort through all the books there. But nobody could say no if Mirajane was the one asking for help. Her kind and motherly way made it impossible to do so. Like you'd commit the greatest crime in this world if you denied her such a tiny favor. However, this favor was anything but 'tiny'. The archive was full of books, in fact Lucy was sure it could put Magnolia's local library to shame.

The Takeover mage had given her a list with books which were either too old or had little use for the guild. The knowledge of magic was a bit like science. Whenever a hypothesis could be proven or had been discarded; the old knowledge had to be updated by buying new books.

It was lunch and the blonde sighed heavily. She had only been able to find eight of the over twenty books on her list. How could so many facts be wrong when they were only seven years away?

It was no use, she had to keep searching. Mirajane told her to take her time, but she sure as hell didn't want to spend a week in the archive. She still had rent to pay and doing 'guild tasks' wouldn't earn her any money. If she could just accept the better paid missions on her own. Her Team was ok, that wasn't the problem. Also not sharing the reward.

Her problem was, that 80% of their money was spent to repair possible damage which had been caused in the process. Although, most of the time, she hadn't even been part of the whole destruction she still had to pay as well! The 20% left was then divided by four. Natsu was fine with sharing his payment with Happy. The 5% she earned were hardly enough to pay her rent 'and' buy the necessary things of her daily life. Usually she had to do at least two good missions and many easy, barely paid, solo missions. It was more like community work. Shopping for elderly people, babysitting, walking dogs and so on.

Lucy found another book and put it to the growing pile.

_'Just one good solo mission and I could actually enjoy this.' _She thought while she searched through another shelf.

She loved books and magical books were no exception. The history, the lifework of a person or many people, eternalized on paper with ink for generations to come. Sighing again, she found another book. It was sad to get rid of them, but it was necessary.

The stellar mage knew she wasn't weak. She was strong in her own way. 'Knowledge is power', that was what her old teacher had taught her. However, what use did said power have if the mission board was full with requests which required brute strength? If knowledge alone would be enough, then Levy for example wouldn't need Jet and Droy nor Gajeel for that matter.

No, in this world, one needed the mental 'and' physical strength to survive. She had both, ...just not enough of them.

Lucy's stomach interrupted her thoughts and growled in hunger. Thinking about it now, it was time for a break anyway. Just when Lucy turned around to walk up the steps to the guild and ask Mirajane for today's special menu, she tripped over something on the ground. Instinctively grabbing the next best thing, she held onto the bookcase next to her. Lucy looked down with irritated eyes.

"OW, what was..."

A shoe lay innocently on the floor. Had this been there the whole time long or had it tumbled down the stairs while she went through the bookcase? When she was about to pick it up, someone came running down the stairs. It was a certain, dark-haired ….stark naked ice mage.

"Hey Lucy have you seen my shoe? It must be..." Gray couldn't even finish the sentence, because the object he'd been looking for came flying and hit him right between the eyes.

"CLOTHES ON! NOW!" Lucy screeched while she turned around and covered her face to hide her eyes and the crimson blush.

Really, the shoe alone should have warned her. Because Gray got rid of his pants and the shoes in one go. And why, in the world, was it the first thing he was looking for? Shouldn't he look for his pants first? It was like he 'wanted' to flash her like that. No, no it couldn't be! Lucy refused to believe this.

Said semi-perverted mage rubbed the red mark on his face where the shoe had left an imprint of the profile.

"Ouch. If I knew where I have left them, I wouldn't search for them. Besides, you should be used to this by now." Gray couldn't even remember a day where he hadn't at least gotten rid of his shirt. Why Lucy still put up such a fuss was completely beyond him.

What was that? As if him being a nudist wasn't bad enough, now Lucy should just accept it?! What was wrong with him? Having enough of his excuses, the stellar mage took out a key. Sending her magic through the key, she called for one of her most reliable Spirits.

"What can I do for you, princess?" Virgo tried to look into Lucy's face to make her presence known not only audible but visual as well. But her summoner's free hand was in the way; covering her eyes.

"Virgo, would you please get some clothes for Gray? I can't leave the archive if he's still prancing around like that."

Gray didn't take well to this.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know?"

Looking behind Lucy, Virgo knew what seemed to be the 'problem'.

"Understood. Just a moment, please." She disappeared with a poof only to reappear behind the ice mage with a set of clothes and glowing eyes.

From what Lucy could hear, Virgo was having her fun with dressing her comrade. Unlike Gray who let out different sounds of protest. From yelps, to whines, to small screams of terror.

"Done, princess. You can look now."

Lucy put her hand down and took a deep breath. But she still didn't turn around or opened her eyes. She wanted to dismiss her spirit first.

"Thank you Virgo and no, no punishment for you." Lucy didn't know if she could bear to see her dejected face once more.

"Very well. Goodbye, princess." With another poof the maid was gone.

Lucy turned around and took a look at her, now dressed, friend. She more or less expected Gray to be in his normal attire. So it was all the more stunning what her maid had done to him in a few seconds. Gray wore something which could only be describe as a uniform. Black and white with silver trimming and silver embroidery. Simple, yet elegant. Lucy felt her cheeks warm up again from the eye candy in front of her. If she wasn't careful, Juvia would have a rival for real.

The ice mage was a little less happy about being forced into something formal like this. However it was a bit late to be complaining about it now. And as long as Lucy would stop screeching and look at him normally, then it should be fine.

"Happy now?!" He grouched.

Lucy couldn't help herself. She just had to make use of the opening he presented her with. With a grin she answered him in the way he least expected.

"AYE!"

It took a moment for his brain to make the connection, but when it clicked, he grinned as well.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" Lucy just nodded her head. Another rumble from her stomach made her blush for the third time today.

This time Gray laughed out loud.

"C'mon let's have some lunch, my treat for spooking you."

"That's nice of you, but I can buy my own lunch. I'm not that short on cash, you know? Besides, what will Juvia think?" Lucy felt bad not only for the water maiden but for herself as well. She wasn't as poor as a church mouse. Lunch was no problem since the guild had low prices for members anyway.

Gray snorted. "Who cares? It's my business who I invite for lunch, not hers! 'You' are my teammate, not Juvia. But fine, if you're like that, ...firstatthebargetstoorderlunch!" He finished in a rush and with that he dashed up that stairs.

The blonde knew exactly what he was trying to pull. If Gray went to Mirajane and ordered two meals, Lucy would have no choice but to accept. The head-waitress would make sure of that. As mentioned before, nobody said 'no' to Mirajane. Just when Lucy was about to race after him, her eyes fell on a book on the floor.

"Mental Energy Manifestation". She knew that title...

Pulling out the list she double checked to make sure. Yes, this title was at the end of her list. It must have fallen out when she tripped over Gray's shoe and held onto that bookcase. Lucky her!

She picked it up, but something about the title tickled her fancy. Opening the book; she read the first page from somewhere in the middle.

"_...Energy can never be lost, it merely changes it's form. The best and simplest example would be the energy-cycle of water. From water – to mist or to steam – rising into the sky to form clouds - forming condensed matter like rain and falling back to earth only to start the cycle again._

_Excessive researches have now proven the possibility of channelizing mental energy and manifest it into physical or magical energy, which would create such a cycle..."_

Lucy blinked at what she'd read. If this was possible, then maybe she could use this to heighten her strength and her magic. Then again, the book was outdated, wasn't it?! Well, it couldn't hurt to try, could it? What did she have to lose?

Suddenly she closed the book with wide eyes.

Oh no, she had forgotten about Gray who had surely ordered lunch already. Feeling silly for being engrossed by books so easily, she placed it on a nearby table. She would accept her friend's generosity just this once.

~o~o~o~

In the evening, Lucy felt a lot better than she had in the morning. At first she was sure Juvia was going to spoil her lunch by trying to murder her for being invited by her 'Gray-sama'. But then Gray and Mirajane told the water maiden off. The blonde felt bad for her, but Juvia had it coming for a long time.

Lucy had enjoyed the meal and being surrounded by her friends. Afterwards, she managed to find more books, making this fifteen out of the twenty books plus the one she would 'borrow'. She promised herself to bring it back the next day when she'd read it. If this worked, then she could also stand up for herself in front of Juvia. It was her 'polite' upbringing that kept her from telling the jealous water mage off. It was nice to know how to behave in high society, but it wouldn't get her anywhere in the normal world.

At home, she made herself some tea, snuggled into a blanket and made herself comfortable on the couch. Of course, she could have used her reading glasses to skip through the book in minutes and memorize the content, but it wasn't relaxing. She preferred to take her time and read a line twice just to memorize it.

The book wasn't so hard to read and Lucy finished it in two hours. It came with a small dictionary which held only a few key words and translated them into a foreign language. Apparently, all she had to do was write down things in this foreign language on a paper which had been bathed in moonlight. Wonderful, now where could she get that? In the book, it said every magical shop had it. The stellar mage visited magical shops often to acquire new silverkeys. But she had never heard of nor seen such paper. Was this the reason why the book was outdated? Maybe...

A thought overcame her just as she was about to discard the idea. She could make that paper herself! Today was full moon. This should take care of the problem. Lucy took a blank sheet of paper from her pile for her next story. Then she put out the lights and opened a window. It was a bit chilly, but she would bear with it for a few minutes. The moonlight reflected on the white paper and made it practically glow beneath her fingers.

_'Strength to the side you're strong with, weakness to the other...'_

If Lucy interpreted these words correctly, then she had to write the strengths she sought on the right side, since she was right-handed. Her strong side. And the things she considered as faults to the left. Or in short what she did and didn't want to be. She started with the right, 'strong' side and looked into the small dictionary for the translation. Sadly the vocabulary wasn't as big as she would have liked, so she had to think of simpler descriptions.

_'Assertiveness. Hmmm, not there. Let's see... Certainty, yes this one is good. Means Rei-Sti-Gaar. Then brash? Nope. Uhm, ...bold? Boldness, yes! Bo-Zi-Kaar ...How about headstrong? No, willful? Here! Zo-Jah. ...And I know for sure my looks are worth more than just thousand jewels! But I still need the skill to put them to good use, so how about Seduction?! Unbelievable, it's really written here. Vah-Li-Ind. Hmmm what else? Vigorous? Why not?! Gre-Mak...'_

In the dim moonlight, Lucy failed to notice that she had slipped a line and wrote down the word beneath the one for 'vigorous' instead.

Now she continued with the left side. She couldn't really think of any true weaknesses, but if it reduced the few things which bugged her, she'd be fine with it.

_'... If I wasn't so scared in some situations, my reactions would be faster, so... Fear, Fa-As. Then I think, I'm too kind sometimes. I need to learn how to say 'no'. Especially if Natsu tries to drag me on another dangerous and expensive adventure. So kindness, nope. Friendliness? Also not, ….uh, Gentleness, yes that's it ...Fas-Kom. That was all. No, wait! Something else. If I weren't so honest about my feelings and my thoughts, then enemies couldn't take advantage of that. ...Also my friends wouldn't make so much fun of me. So Honesty, ...Del. This language is sure funny.' _

The blonde set the pencil aside and looked once more over the list. She held up the sheet, practically offering it to the white, round orb in the sky and with it's light shining upon the paper she whispered the words, "From Right to Left and from Left to Right. Separate and manifest anew with moonlight!"

As instructed, she ripped the sheet apart right in the middle; separating the left and the right side. For a moment she closed her eyes and expected something to happen. Minutes ticked by and when she opened her eyes again, she felt disappointment welling up inside her.

Nothing happened!

There was no magical lightshow and she didn't feel any different. Served her right. Why did she look this up in an old, outdated, magical book? There was a reason why the Master wanted to throw it out. Lucy got up and closed the window. Miffed at her own naivety, she trudged into the bathroom to change into her pj's. After brushing her teeth she looked into the mirror again, just to make sure. No change of hair color, no cat-ears and she was still visible, nothing was out of the ordinary. A bit reassuring, but she still felt a spark of sadness nonetheless.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom, she half expected to see Natsu occupying her bed again. Glad to see it was still empty, she crawled under her blanket and silently thanked Lisanna for successfully teaching the fire mage not to visit a girl's home at night to hog her bed.

She never saw how the torn paper, which she had left on the floor, started to glow once before it dimmed down again.

~o~o~o~

The next day started as usual for Gray Fullbuster. Getting up. 'Trying' to get dressed. Going to the guild while being stalked by Juvia. Did she really think he wouldn't notice?! Inside the guild, he looked over the mission board once and after seeing no good mission for him, he went to the bar. A good breakfast would help to start the day before that damn fire breath might ruin it.

Too bad Lucy wasn't in the guild already. He had enjoyed yesterday's lunch with her. He wouldn't mind a repeat of that. Gray couldn't really explain it. It wasn't her beauty nor her personality alone. Juvia was beautiful too and Mirajane was kind, yet he didn't feel like spending much time with either of them. The blonde just had this 'certain something' and it drew his attention towards her.

"Oy Ice-cube!" The day had just started and dealing with the flamebrain on an empty stomach irritated the ice mage all the more.

"What, glimstick?!" It may not have sounded like Natsu was out to fight him, but better be prepared just in case.

Gajeel, who sat at the bar as well, wasn't too keen on dealing with their nonsense first thing in the morning either.

"If you two shitheads wanna start sumthing then do that outside!" Obviously the Iron User was hungover from yesterday's bet. He should've known better than to challenge Cana to a drinking contest.

Whatever Natsu wanted to tell his comrade was forgotten in a matter of seconds. Now his attention was on the other Dragon Slayer instead. The only thing worse than a brawl before breakfast was a Dragon Slayer Brawl before breakfast. Gray looked away and hoped Gajeel would take his own advice. No such luck. The two were bickering like two children and nobody dared to step in. What everyone in the guild failed to notice was the blonde who walked right up to them, ….and smacked their heads together like a certain red-haired would have done if she were present.

The blow was hard enough to send Natsu to the floor and Gajeel out of his seat.

"Quit it you two numbskulls! I can't stand to hear your voices first thing in the morning."

The ice mage knew that voice, but the words didn't match. He looked to the side and sure enough Fairy Tail's only stellar mage stood there with two unconscious Dragon Slayers on the ground. Lucy looked very, very, ….'very' different. A combination of a very revealing black, bathing suit, black hotpants, fingerless gloves and knee-high boots. Well, Lucy's outfits weren't really modest to begin with, but this one wasn't her usual style.

"...Lucy?" Gray couldn't even believe his eyes. What had happened to the sweet, kind blonde from yesterday?

This Lucy smiled in a way he'd never seen before. Sultry, seductive, ...fake. She walked up to him with a light sway in her hips and when she reached him, she made sure he had a great view of her cleavage.

"I'm such a bad girl, Gray. I didn't even thank you for lunch yesterday." She started playing with his hair. It made him almost forget that she had thanked him already. But when he was about to tell her that, she pouted and bent down to whisper into his ear so only he could hear her.

"Punish me..." It wasn't a question.

But before he could answer her, he felt the threatening aura of his very own stalker. Juvia was in a murderous rage, but Lucy didn't seem impressed. Instead she kissed his cheek for everyone to see.

"Later cutie pie. There are missions to do and jewels to earn." She said nonchalantly.

The water mage was foaming now and ready to attack her.

"Juvia cannot allow her rival to touch Gray-sama!" But before she could do anything, Lucy took out a silver key.

Suddenly Juvia sat inside Horologium; not able to move nor to attack. The space was too narrow and there was no hole for her to slip out in her liquefied form. The stellar mage sauntered towards the mission board, picked out one paper and gave it to a dumbfounded Mirajane, who didn't know if she should smile over Juvia's demise or scold Lucy for being mean. Meanwhile, Natsu got up and saw how his partner had picked a mission.

"Great, a new mission! I'm all fired up!" Just as he was about to raise his fist in joy, the head-waitress put a stop to it.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but she picked a solo mission."

"W...what? ….But Luce, I thought we were a team?!"

Lucy turned around and innocently put a finger to her lower lip.

"We were? Hmmm,... guess I forgot. Next time maybe. Bye." She shrugged not really sorry about her actions and walked out of the guild.

The guild members couldn't believe their eyes. Sweet, kind, loyal Lucy had just knocked out two Dragon Slayers, flirted with Gray, stood up to Juvia and just dropped her entire team. Gray felt hot and cold at the same time. Something was wrong with Lucy, he just didn't know what. He couldn't explain what it was. It felt like this person looked, talked and acted just like Lucy, but it wasn't really her. Something was missing. After the blonde had left the guild, it took another five minutes for her stellar spirit to vanish into thin air and let the water mage drop onto the cold, hard ground.

Gajeel got up and rubbed his forehead. He'd seen the whole thing through a haze. Having a hangover and getting your skull bashed in wasn't really good for one's health. Of course, his fellow Dragon Slayer and the blue nuisance just had to add themselves to the mix.

"Huh, Lucy is being weird again. I don't understand her at all..." Natsu felt hurt that Lucy preferred money over friendship. Happy clapped his paws together and tried to cheer him up.

"Maybe she tries to get a boyfriend like that?!" This had to be it. The blue tomcat couldn't think of any other explanation. It couldn't be money alone, right? The fire mage on the other hand had his doubts.

"Tse, who would want a brutal girl like that?" He scoffed.

Gajeel had heard enough. In his opinion, talking behind someone's back was far worse than any brutal and honest fight.

"You're fuckin' kidding me, Salamander? A girl like that, who has the guts to kick my ass and the common sense to drop a douchebag like you, is one I'd marry on the spot." He joked with a grin. He was much too hungover to notice Levy's angry aura and Gray's jealous stare.

The guild tried to continue the day like nothing had happened.

When Erza arrived and heard of Lucy's deeds, she waved it off and said it was normal for girls to act 'strange' once a month.

Natsu and Happy readily accepted that explanation. Gray on the other hand didn't. Lucy had been a member for how long? More than a year? He didn't know for sure. For him, it felt like Lucy had always been there. It was hard for him to believe otherwise. Granted she had acted strange sometimes, but not that strange!

His suspicions were only confirmed when Loke walked into the guild with something in his arms.

"Guys, we have a problem." Gray knew it was what he always said when trouble was brewing on the horizon. Said 'problem' tried to hide her face from prying eyes by burying it in Loke's chest. It was a small girl, about seven years old, dressed in clothes which were certainly from the stellar realm, with blonde hair and golden eyes.

~o~o~o~

The mission was easier than she had expected. That creature never stood a chance against her and her whip. Lucy looked over the carcass once more and had to admit she went a bit overboard. The whip marks were deep and she had torn the flesh off in a few places.

Taurus stood beside her with a serious expression on his face. When he'd been called, he was thrilled to serve his summoner again. But now, he could hardly believe what he'd witnessed. He had helped her, alright. But when Lucy went all out, all he could do was watch. She had lashed out at the poor creature again and again even when it ceased to move. She just wouldn't stop. As much as Taurus wanted to stop her, he couldn't! Fear was something the spirit had rarely experienced.

Lucy pondered over what to do next. The client wanted the beast gone, right? He didn't say in which way. Also they said they'd be satisfied if she brought back the gem which the thieving monster had stolen. She picked up the huge gem and yet this still felt like it wasn't enough. She needed solid proof! With a cold voice she ordered: "Taurus,... cut the head off!"

The spirit's eyes widened at that.

"Lucy... are you sure?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy snatched his belt which went across his chest and pulled him down to her eye level.

"When I say 'Cut. It. Off.' Then you better do as I say. Got that?"

Taurus could only nod dumbly. Normally he considered dominant women to be hot and passionate. A great turn-on, really. Like that red-head in his owner's team. But this was different. She was different! All he could feel was a cold chill when he stared into those pitch black nothingness. Had Lucy's eyes always been like this? Such a dark brown where it bordered on pitch black?

He had no choice. An order was an order. Taurus lifted his giant axe in the air and brought it down over the creature's neck. The blood splattered everywhere even on Lucy's skin. Just as he was about to apologize to her, he felt how she closed his gate by force.

When he was gone, Lucy sighed. Sometimes her spirits were such a hassle to deal with. Couldn't they just follow one simple order?! She grabbed the beast's head and dragged it behind her all the way to the client, leaving a blood-red trail behind like she intended to. If the client wanted more proof, all he had to do was follow the trail back to the body...

~o~o~o~

Loke couldn't tell them much, only that he'd found the little girl in Lucy's locked apartment. Her distress had reached him and he'd opened his own gate to help her. From his point of view, the girl was Lucy, even if she didn't recognize him.

Not wanting to let go of the lion spirit, she looked up at him with teary eyes when he put her to the ground. But then Loke explained to her why he couldn't stay. This world hurt him too much and he promised her he would be back later. She didn't want him hurt so she nodded and let him go. Not sure what to do she walked over to the first person whom she considered trustworthy.

When she reached Gray, she looked up at him with big golden eyes and held out her arms towards him; wanting to be picked up. The ice mage complied and lifted her up. She looked so much like Lucy, but this wasn't possible, right? Lucy had been here in the guild not an hour ago. Curious to who the girl was, he sat her down on the bar in front of him and tried to talk to her.

"Hi there, princess. I'm Gray. ...Wanna tell me your name?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

The small girl looked down bashfully and started to fiddle with her dress. Much like Wendy had done when they'd first met her. She mumble something, but Gray didn't catch what it was.

"I'm sorry, but you have to talk louder. I'm getting old, you know?" Smiling at his joke she looked up; slowly accepting him as a good person and as a friend.

"I'm ...Cy-chan." It was only a tad bit louder than a whisper.

While Gray was busy entertaining their little guest, Makarov turned to one of his most trusted guild members.

"Erza, go to Lucy's apartment. See if you can find something. Anything at all. I have a bad feeling about this." Usually Makarov wasn't really concerned about spells gone wrong. This was a guild for mages after all. Spells gone wrong were a normal thing here. But he could feel the magical energy surrounding the child and it started to leave her body. Slowly and steadily.

The blonde girl looked around as if she was looking for someone, but when she couldn't find them, she decided to ask Gray.

"Where is Lu-nee?"

Lu-nee? Nee, as in big sister? Gray had to think a minute and came up with a theory. Lu-nee and Cy-chan.

Lu - Cy  
Lucy!

Gray turned around in his seat and looked for Makarov. He should know about this.

"Master. Could you please come over for a moment." He called.

When the old man came over, Cy-chan tried to make herself as small as possible. She was really shy.

"Yes Gray? Found out anything?" Nodding he pointed to the child.

"This is Cy-chan and she is asking for Lu-nee. You do know her, don't you master? 'Lu'-nee and her sister, little 'Cy'-chan?" Gray didn't want to disturb the girl any further. She was scared already. So he emphasized the syllables, hoping the old man would see it the same way he did.

Makarov narrowed his eyes in understanding. His bad feeling had just been confirmed.

~o~o~o~

Lucy made her way back to the guild. The reward she'd received was at least double of the promised amount. The client had been as white as a bed sheet when Lucy presented him the monster's head and he promised her more money as reward if she got rid of it. With a shrug, she'd called Virgo to dispose of the head. The maid did as she was told with an indifferent face, but inwardly she asked herself what had happened to her kind owner. The stellar mage took the money and was out of the door in two seconds.

This would cover for at least three months worth of rent plus every comfort and luxury she needed. No damage done, no repairs needed and she'd accomplished this all by herself. Oh yes, this felt good. Really good! Hmm, maybe she could spoil herself a little in town when she would get back? A bit shopping here and there? She definitely needed new clothes. Those childish, colorful clothes were an eye sore to her new improved self.

In the guild she could try to annoy Juvia again. It was fun to see her furious expression. Maybe she could lure her into a real fight. It didn't have to be about Gray, although she wouldn't mind to have him. All she wanted at the moment was to try and see how invulnerable Juvia really was.

Could she bruise?  
Could she bleed?  
...Could she die?

So many possibilities, so little time. But before that, there was something else she had to take care of first...

~o~o~o~

It didn't take long for Erza to find the book, but she couldn't quite make sense of the title or what it had to do with the situation. Hoping for the best, she gave the book and the torn paper to the master. He knew this book and he thought he'd gotten rid of it a long time ago. Skimming through the pages and comparing it with the paper, it confirmed what he'd assumed already.

"This is worse than I thought." Makarov sighed heavily.

"What is it, Master?" Erza tried to keep her voice low, trying to avoid scaring the girl or anyone else in the guild.

How could he explain this?

"Lucy, she... has torn herself apart, literally. Those parts have now taken on a new form as Lu-nee and Cy-chan. The strong part is out doing this mission and the weaker part is over there." He nodded towards the child-Lucy.

Erza understood him so far, but then where was the problem? All they had to do was wait until the Lu-part came back to the guild and bring them back together. Or was the last part what concerned the old man?

"Can we break this spell or not?" The look in his eyes told Titania how difficult it would be to do so.

"We can't break that spell. Lucy has to, …well, no pun intended but she has to pull herself back together and she must do it out of her own free will. Believe me, it's hard to admit defeat and even harder to accept one's own weaknesses." As much as the master wanted to lit up his pipe, he didn't because of Cy-chan. This was one of his own weaknesses, his nicotine addiction.

Looking over to the child, Makarov had noticed how pale she'd become. They had to convince the strong part to take back her weaker side to become whole again. Without strength, the girl will just wither away and vanish in the end. Something else bothered him as well. Lucy had written the word _Gre-Mak _onto the strong side of the list. But translated it meant 'Violent' and somehow he couldn't imagine Lucy would choose this as something she would want to be.

This 'mistake', if it was one, could turn against them. If Lucy wouldn't want to go back to the way she'd been, she wouldn't hesitate to get rid of every obstacle in her way. Hopefully she would see reason. As if on cue, the missing teammate walked right through the door. Not a second later Cy-chan spotted her as well.

"LU-NEEEEE!" Cy-chan shouted happily and jumped down from the bar to run over to her 'big sister'.

Lucy heard the shout and couldn't believe her eyes. Hadn't she locked up the rat? Damn, now she had to deal with unnecessary questions. She should have gotten rid of her when she had the chance to.

"Stop right there!" She yelled at the poor child.

The girl flinched at her sister's harsh voice. What had she done wrong? Makarov saw his chance to try and talk some sense into the stronger part of Lucy. He nodded to Erza. A sign to be ready just in case.

"Lucy that's not what you want, is it? You wanted to try and become stronger, but this is the wrong way! You can only become stronger if you accept yourself as you are!" Makarov motioned for Natsu to stay away and let him handle this situation.

Gray took Cy-chan's hand and backed away with her. She looked up, wanting to protest but didn't. She trusted him.

Lucy couldn't hear this pep-talk anymore. Become stronger by being herself? Hah! What a laugh, she would have never beaten that monster if she was with that runt! This side of her would have felt pity for the oh so poor monster. Pity for a monster? Boohooo, just imagining it made her want to throw up.

"Oh shut the fuck up! What do you know anyway? Do you know what it's like to endure her whining every day? Her kindness for each and anyone? To give into her whims and wishes because it's 'the right thing to do'? No? Then shut your trap! I know my own potential, yet I'm unable to use it because of her!" With each word it felt like power was building up in the air around the adult Lucy.

Cy-chan's legs gave out when her strength drained away while her sister's fury and energy rose. Gray caught the girl before she could hit the ground. This couldn't go on. What this Lucy tried to pull, was some kind of selfrighteous suicide. If this small part of her vanished, then the Lucy they knew would vanish as well.

The guild had gone eerily quiet. Half of them not really understanding what was going on and the rest not foolish enough to interfere. But the friends Lucy had wouldn't let her go or continue like this.

"Lu-chan, please don't. I still want to read your story, remember?" Lucy was the first friend who shared her fascination for books. She didn't want to lose that.

Following Levy's example, the guild members all tried to convince their friend to return to them. Cana set her bottle aside. "Lucy, I never told you how much it meant to me when you said you wanted to be my partner for the S-class trial. ...It meant the world to me."

The Strauss siblings looked at each other. Elfman and Mirajane stepped forward with Lisanna in their middle. But it was Lisanna who spoke for them.

"When my siblings thought I was, ...gone. They told me it was you who'd cheered them up after such a long time of grief and sorrow. You and I, we are so alike, just like sisters." She looked over to her older sister. Mirajane nodded and continued were her little sister had left off.

"Please Lucy, ...we don't want to feel like this again. Come back to us."

Elfman tried to scrub the oncoming tears away. His sisters had already said what was on his mind as well. But it couldn't hurt to emphasize it, could it? "Those feelings of sadness and loss, ...are not manly, you know?!"

"Juvia thinks she needs a love rival, ...and a friend. So Lucy shouldn't do this or Juvia might be lonely again."

"You know Bunnygirl, back on stage, I was damn nervous. But seeing you in that silly costume next to me made me feel better. Felt like I wasn't the only one gone nuts in this guild."

Wendy held Carla tightly in her arms. She didn't really know what was going on, but she knew Lucy needed her support now. "When, ...when I joined your guild, I felt so lost. Carla was the only friend I had left from, ...from my 'old guild'. You took me by the hand and you said it would be alright. Just like a big sister, …Lu-nee."

Natsu and Happy walked up to their comrade. From what they've heard Lucy doubted herself too much. She had no faith in her so called weaknesses, which weren't weaknesses at all.

"You know Luce, even if you act weird and complain about many things, like breaking in your apartment and stuff, we think you're an awesome friend. ...C'mon, what do you say? Wanna be partners again? I know I want to."

"AYE!"

Erza smiled when she saw how many guild members Lucy had reached in the relatively short time since she'd joined. It was impossible not to like her. Maybe someone should have told her so sooner. The red-head felt partly responsible for this mess and for being such a bad friend. It was time to change that!

"Lucy, I always worked alone because I thought nobody could understand me. ...I was wrong. When we worked as a team, it was the first time I felt comfortable with people around me. Even if Natsu and Gray fight all the time, I look at you and I know, ...I can rely on you."

Gray resented that since it was always the stupid flamebrain who started their fights. But Erza had a point. It must be pretty exhausting to keep an eye on two fighting comrades and not to snap as well. Lucy had given them the stability they needed for this group to work out. Gray knew it was his turn, but he didn't know what to tell her. Everything had been said already. Well, maybe no everything.

"Lucy, what you think are weaknesses, are your true strengths! Not everyone can show kindness to an enemy. Every idiot can show hatred, but only a strong person can forgive and forget. Until now, I always thought being in a team with Natsu would never work out. I thought about quitting the team numerous times. I was just like you! Wanting to become stronger on my own. Ironically, it was you who taught me that strength isn't worth anything without a heart to wield it!"

The feelings of the others around them gave little Cy-chan her strength back she stood up and held out her hand towards her big sister.

Lucy clutched her head. Why? Why couldn't they see what she saw? It was the runt they wanted back and not her! Gritting her teeth she pulled out a golden key.

"Open gate of the Ram. Aries!" The guild expected Lucy to summon a spirit. But nobody knew why she chose the most timid one of them.

"I'm sorry." Was Aries' so called 'battle cry'.

Lucy shoved the pain of her oncoming headache away. Which started just when the goody-goody guild started their little friendship speech. She addressed the spirit in a harsh voice.

"Aries!"

"Y, Yes?" Aries squeaked, having never heard Lucy using this voice with her. It scared her since it reminded her too much of Karen.

"Trap the whole guild, ...except for the runt. She is mine!" She nodded towards her smaller mirror image. Aries gasped and didn't know what to say. Lucy was fighting her own guild?

"B-But..."

What? Was this useless spirit against her as well? With blazing eyes she turned to Aries.

"DO AS I COMMAND!"

"Iiiieeeeek, I'm so sorry!" Aries did what Lucy asked of her and trapped the whole guild minus the child in her relaxing wool. Nobody really knew what Aries could do since Lucy didn't call her very often. And even if some escaped at first, Aries had them in the next few seconds. Nobody could escape her wool attack. The guild lost their will to fight and preferred to relax in the wool.

Cy-chan shivered in fear when her other part approached her. Lucy drew her whip and considered beating her until she would disappear. But this was much too good for the rat. No, she had something different in mind. Something far better. Lucy concentrated on her magic and started to chant the spell.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine."_

No this couldn't be. Lucy went all out just to destroy that other half she claimed to despise so much. The members struggled, but couldn't bring themselves to fight. Aries made sure of that. Gray struggled harder than the rest, but his intention was not to fight. He had to protect that small part of Lucy, cost it what may.

"_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._"

"LUCY, NO!" He screamed with all his might. If that small part vanished. Then the Lucy he knew would be gone too. He couldn't let her go like that. The choice was not hers to make!

"_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_"

Cy-chan didn't know what to do. She crouched down and covered her eyes. Something children did when they were scared. Why was Lu-nee so mad? She was a good child. She whimpered when she heard how her sister finished the spell.

_**"Urano Metria!"**_

_'Goodbye, …' little sister!''_

Lucy unleashed the spell and when the light of the 88 stars had faded she expected a blank spot, but what she saw, was something she didn't expect. An ice shield, now half melted and cracked, had protected Cy-chan who still covered her eyes, not daring to take a peek. But if the child was fine, then who...?

Looking to the side Lucy saw Gray's body on the ground.

This was not what she had intended to do...  
He wasn't supposed to interfere. Nobody should risk their life for her weak self! Lucy fell to her knees, if out of exhaustion or because of the shock, she didn't know.

Aries vanished since Lucy's magic wasn't enough to support her anymore and the wool vanished with her. She felt sorry for what she'd done and maybe she shouldn't have. But she couldn't go against Lucy's wishes. Well, ok maybe she had 'accidentally' let go of Gray. Trapping a whole guild wasn't a small feat after all. She just hoped everything would be fine in the end.

Wendy rushed to Gray's side and used her healing magic on him. She thanked the heavens when the damage wasn't as bad as she'd thought. The ice mage was much tougher than he looked.

"I didn't mean to hit him..." The older Lucy looked at her other part, who had gotten up and walked around the ice shield.

"I know." The girl replied.

"….I just wanted to get rid of you."

"...I know."

"So, ...why do I still feel like this. Even if you are over there?"

Cy-chan walked over to her sister and knelt across from her; making sure to leave some space between them. She stayed away, but was still close enough.

The guild, now free of that wool, tried to come closer but their master in his giant form held them all back. This was crucial now. Something only Lucy could come to terms with.

The child's golden eyes stared into the dark ones of the older version. Together, those eyes would become a beautiful brown color once again.

"What do you feel, Lu-nee?"

Lu-nee looked over to Wendy, who did everything she could to help and also to Gray who had risked his life to save not even her, but just a tiny part of her.

"I feel regret..."

Cy-chan tilted her head to the side.

"You feel sorry?"

"Yes, ...yes, I'm sorry. But why? I shouldn't feel this way."

Cy-chan grinned. Her sister didn't see the most obvious things.

"That's because you love him and you love the guild. You love all of them."

Lucy looked down onto her hands. If she had really wanted to, she could have called Loke or any other spirit. She could have hurt them. Yet she just trapped them, not wishing for her friends to get seriously hurt. Love wasn't on the list, so she never got separated from it and neither did her other half. They both loved this guild. But this guild loved only one Lucy. Not Lu-nee and not Cy-chan.

They loved Lucy!

It was time to return were they both belonged to. Lu-nee opened her arms and let her kind Cy-chan lean in; embracing her and everything she was. A golden glow surrounded them and the spell reversed it's power. There was no need for a separation anymore, so it reconnected them. Both became Lucy Heartfilia again. When she was whole, Lucy got up and went to Gray's side.

Gray was still weak, but at least he was conscious now. What an attack. He had to remind himself to never tick off the blonde! So this was what it felt like to be hit by 88 stars. Now he had one over Natsu and could brag about this for a looong time. However seeing Lucy, the Lucy he knew, was better than anything in the world.

"Gray I, ...I have no excuse for what I did." She hung her head in shame and had unshed tears in her eyes. How could she ask for his forgiveness? Who in their right mind could forgive something like that?

The ice mage looked at Lucy and tried to figure out what to do. It wasn't really her fault. If anything, they were all at fault. Nobody had told Lucy how much they cherished her friendship, so how should she know?! But perhaps this was what they all needed. What was overdue. An opportunity to show her how much she was loved by all of them. It would be sad if they would take her for granted one day. Lucy's separated personality had shown him something important. Something he didn't want to lose, ever! Grinning slightly, he put a bold plan into motion.

"That means you owe me." He said in a teasing way. There really was nothing to forgive, but this chance was just too good to pass up.

Not really believing what she'd heard, she looked up to see Gray's smiling face. He wasn't angry with her? She couldn't help but smile back. His smiles were contagious.

"Yeah, I owe you. I owe you a hundred times over." She didn't care how many times she would have to treat him to breakfast, lunch or dinner. It was all worth it.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat he wondered if Lucy played into his hands on purpose.

"Say Wendy, could you stop for a minute? Lucy might take back her offer if I don't ask her for a favor now."

"Sure. I'll go and take a look at the others." Wendy didn't mean to make Lucy feel bad so she quickly corrected what she'd said when the blonde visibly cringed under her words.

"T- They're certainly fine! It's just to make sure." Wendy hastily left, clearly embarrassed at her slip up.

Gray startled Lucy by sitting up all of a sudden. Being hit by Urano Metria and still sitting up not ten minutes later. Gray was really something. Lucy started to get nervous under his intense gaze. What? Was there something on her face?

"So what's that favor you wanted?"

Gray mumbled something which Lucy couldn't understand. Then he coughed slightly. How stupid of her to think he was fine. He clearly wasn't! Or maybe it was something he didn't want others to hear? She asked again and came closer. Before she could react, there was a hand holding her head in place while Gray had leaned in and stole a small kiss from her lips. Blushing crimson she looked straight into his eyes.

"One hundred of those and we are even."

It seemed like she had a long way to go with him, but she didn't mind. Not at all.

~o~o~o~

Day 4-Done

For those who don't like the japanese terms like Nee or chan. Well this is a japanese anime, so I use japanese terms. Beside there just is no equal translation for this in some languages. I know it was long but I think it was worth it and this took me an all-nighter to finish it in time. I hoped you enjoyed it at least a bit.


	5. Fairy Dust

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I wish for this week to be over soon. T_T

**Author's note: **Really short. It was my least fav of the prompts and I didn't know what to write, but maybe that's a good thing after the long story from yesterday. **  
**

~o~o~o~

**Snow Crystal Stars  
Day 5: ****Fairy Dust  
**By Misty Mina

Today was their one year anniversary and Gray would make sure to spoil his girlfriend thoroughly. He didn't even know what he did back then, because in his opinion, Lucy didn't have a reason to say yes, when he'd asked her out. He was very careful to conceal his feelings. It was because of Juvia that he had to hide his emotions for so long. Juvia was nice and he really didn't want to hurt her with the truth. Eventually she lost interest in him, though, he would never understand why she stalked Elfman now instead. They certainly didn't have anything in common.

He waited for Lucy in front of her favorite bookstore where they'd agreed to meet up and while he waited, it started to snow. He looked up and watched how the snowflakes slowly made their way down to earth to color it in innocent white. As a child, he'd always thought it was the dust of a snow fairy which fell while she visited earth in the cold winter months. The only time of the year they would come out, or so his mother had told him.

The snow fairies came out when it was cold enough to see your own breath. Their duty was to put the earth to sleep and cover it with a white blanket.

He'd always anticipated the first snowfall. Just for the tiny chance to see a snow fairy. A childish fantasy, really. Smiling at the memory he looked down again and almost had a heart attack. Lucy stood next to him and watched his every move. He hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Sorry, you ...just seemed so peaceful." Lucy apologized. She wondered what he'd been thinking about to have such a serene expression on his face. But she wouldn't ask now, maybe later.

This was one of the many things he loved about her. Lucy was thoughtful even if she didn't mean to be.

"It's ok, I was just surprised to see you so early here, Luce." Whoever said that girls were 'always' late on dates had never met his girlfriend. Yes, sometimes she was late. Sometimes right on time and most of the time she was there too early. Today she was right on time.

"Don't call me that. That's what Natsu calls me all the time." She took his hand and leaned into his side. She didn't want him to call her like her best friend did. It just didn't feel right.

If Gray's mood wasn't so peaceful right now, he might feel jealous of the Dragon Slayer for calling his girlfriend by a nickname. But as it was, he couldn't bring himself to feel miffed or angry. Instead he looked at Lucy and noticed how the snowflakes in her hair had melted to water which sparkled in the daylight.

Sparkling fairy dust...

He was really slow, wasn't he? He had found what he'd been looking for all these years ago and it took him a year to realize it. Grinning widely, he lead her to their first destination.

"Fine, then come my little snow fairy. We don't have all day."

~o~o~o~

Day 5: Done

I said I would participate in this special week, but I didn't know it was so much work. XD I still haven't typed nr. 7 But there is still time and I have an idea already. If I'm inspired I might do one of the bonus prompts. Who knows?! XD


	6. Destiny and Celestial Ice

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I wish he would stop to throw in so many plot twists. It gives me a headache.

**Author's note:** Back again and this time with something new. XD Those who've read my stories know that I preferable use the third person view. This is actually my first time writing in first person view. It should be obvious after the first five sentences whose POV this is. I could pick one of these prompts, but I actually took upon the challenge to use both. So, enjoy. XD

~o~o~o~

**Snow Crystal Stars  
Day 6: Destiny / Celestial Ice  
**By Misty Mina

Another day has passed without me making any progress at all. I look into the night, asking myself if I could have done anything for you five years ago. The answer is always the same.

No. Not really.

My ice magic had improved greatly since then and guess what? It's still not enough.

Master said it had to be like this. It was your destiny. So there was nothing I could've done to save you. I just had to accept it.

Destiny? No...

Makarov doesn't know a thing about destiny!

The day when I thought getting a girlfriend would be nice, was coincidentally the same day you came to the guild?! Certainly not!  
This is destiny! What? I don't ask random girls whom I've never seen before if I could borrow their clothes. So ok, my approach wasn't really the best way of starting a conversation, but in my defence I must say, I was smitten with you. So sue me!

I never had a girlfriend before and I didn't really know what to do. The only thing I could think of was to stay close to you. Do you think I've 'wanted' to form a team with Natsu and Erza of all people? If so, then why wait for so long? We've known each other since we were children after all, but you know that already.

I'm rambling, right? It's all in the past now. Let the past stay in the past. The team wasn't the same after, ...you know. In fact, I'm not even a mage of Fairy Tail anymore. I couldn't see myself being a member of that guild without you. The same guild that abandoned you. Well, I think they abandoned you. Others would say, they've let you go.

I can't.

I can't and I won't let you go.

As I make my way to your chamber, I try not think of my own failure. It doesn't help. The people in this place scurry away when I pass them by. Perhaps too intimidated by my scowl or the status I hold now. Or maybe it's just my magic which spreads through the corridors; covering them with a thin layer of frost.

I remove the seal on the door and let myself inside without knocking. I never did before, so why start now? It feels a bit like the good old times, when I came to your apartment and let myself in. Of course I had to take a few punches and one or two kicks from you. I never thought I would miss it.

The seal on the door wouldn't even be necessary. I'm not paranoid! Just careful... Especially after Juvia's last 'visit'. She thought she was doing me a favor. Yeah right, doing me a favor by trying to eliminate you? I don't think so! As you might know she didn't come very far and I did what I had to. You wouldn't approve of my methods. The Lucy I know would forgive her and move on. That's one of the things I love about you and I will make sure to tell you this when you return.

Ah, there you are in all your natural beauty. Just the way I left you last time. Kneeling, with your eyes closed and you hands clasped in an eternal prayer in front of your chest, encased in the celestial ice we created. It's reassuring and depressing at the same time. You're still here, but I wish you would scream at me for being rude.

I walk up to you and can't help but admire the scene. The holy maiden praying for the world's safety. A sight to behold!

I kneel down in front of you, just like I do every time. I tell you about the things happening in my life. I promise you to work hard on a cure for you and I swear to love you beyond my existence and beyond time itself.

Five years ago, you pleaded with me to lend you my power. If I had known what you were up to, I would have stopped you. You should've given me a warning. ...It's not fair.

The enemies were creatures of manifested darkness. The light of your celestial magic could kill them, but it didn't reach far enough. Magnolia was doomed unless you could manage to be everywhere at the same time. I must say your idea was brilliant. I didn't expect anything less. My magic encased you and spread through town. It reflected your light within the ice and destroyed all of those creatures.

I thought this was only temporary. But when the ice didn't melt, I realized it was Ur's sacrifice all over again. Unlike Ur, I knew you were still alive! A month later, I couldn't take it anymore and left the guild.

I didn't run, I swear! I was looking for a way to set you free. It took a long time, but I think I know now what to do.

In my absence, you've become the holy guardian of this city. Still kneeling, still praying, still fighting off evil. No demon and no shadow could enter Magnolia. Your light was like a shield which protected the citizens from harm.

A dead person has no magic. You are alive!

That's why I took you away from them. I'm human, it was no problem to enter Magnolia. Well, it's called Astra Magnolia in your honor now. Totally stupid if you ask me. If they wanted to rename it, why not take your name instead?!

...I'm rambling again, am I not? I'm sorry. We have so little time together, I shouldn't waste it.

Anyway, the only thing I could do was carefully breaking the ice around you. I didn't dare to try breaking it anywhere close to your body. You might shatter, just like glass. This is one of my worst nightmares, can you imagine that? Me being scared of a nightmare?

I couldn't do this alone, so I brought some allies with me. I really don't care about this city anymore, they can do whatever they want with it. I carried you all the way here and created a place, worth to house the princess of the universe, with my magic. A new kind of ice magic inspired by you. I call it Crystal Make magic. I place my hand close to your cheek; unable to really touch you with the ice separating us by a few inches. This celestial ice isn't cold and it doesn't melt, just like crystal.

I'm so close to freeing you from your prison. I know you will be mad at me when you see what I've done. You might even hate me...

This is the price I'm willing to pay for your freedom. And one day, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then the next time I'll kneel in front of you, it will be with a diamond ring and a plea.

I would ask you to be patient, but it's actually me who cannot wait. I place a kiss on my finger and touch the spot where I can see your lips. This will have to do for now. Because when I kiss you, I want to feel only you and not the celestial ice that has taken you away from me.

I'll be back soon, Lucy. Don't you dare think I can stay away from you.

When I exit your chamber, there is someone waiting in front of the door just about to knock. Didn't I make myself clear last time? I said, I was not to be disturbed while I'm inside this very chamber! The man has to look up to meet my eyes and gulps audibly. I certainly hope it's important, because this place is off limits for everyone except me.

"M-Master Zeref i-is waiting for you, ...Silver-sama."

Really? I raise an eyebrow and ask myself why he's here so early. Normally he's always late. Not a good sign...

Placing my right hand over the door, I seal it once more. Nobody can enter this room as long as I'm alive, neither friend nor foe.

You see Lucy, I thought I was different. But in the end, I'm just like my father. I followed in his footsteps and work for the darker side now. All this for a higher cause. The only way to get you back is if I can taint the celestial ice with dark energy. Once I can control that, I can set you free.

For this, I've given up on everything. The guild, our friends, my home, my morals and my name. Everything for you.

I've taken on my father's name and became General Silver Fullbuster. Zeref's right hand and commander over his army. The hard training, the pain and my grief had paid off. Even though I'm human, there was no demon that had the power to take me down. Another reason for Zeref to put up with me. As long as I do what he asks of me, I can do my researches in peace and use as many dark elements as I need.

Before I leave to meet my superior, my current master Zeref, I look one last time at the door. From what my reflection tells me, I've changed greatly over the last five years. My hair is longer and has a silvery strand on the left side; which covers the scar an partly my left eye. I think I look a lot like Rogue has back then, just older. The armor I'm wearing looks a lot like my father's. Perhaps in some way I try to be like him. I wonder every day if you would actually recognize me when you wake up.

What will you see in me? Your friend? Your comrade? Your villain? Or maybe just an old man? I for my part would want to be your prince...

Farewell for now, my lovely stellar princess. I'm on my way to bend destiny to my will.

~o~o~o~

Day 6: Done

First time a POV writing. Yay. XD

I hope I did a good job. I know writing like this isn't easy, but what really bugs me and what I really, **really **hate are stories were this changes in the middle, or the author writes something like _"Gray's POV"_ then switches to _"Lucy's POV"_ and at last to _"Everyone's POV"_ If you write a POV I think it should be one person only, at least for a chapter and not switch in the middle.


	7. Five Senses

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I wish he would stop to throw in so many plot twists. It gives me a headache.

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter for Graylu week and I must say I'm really disappointed with the lack of fans for this pairing. I think it's a great pairing. Perhaps one that will never be canon but still cute. Enjoy the last chapter for this.

~o~o~o~

**Snow Crystal Stars  
Day 7: Five senses  
**By Misty Mina

Lying in bed with his love was something Gray rarely indulged in. His own bed in his apartment wasn't big enough for two people and Lucy's place lacked the necessary privacy. He shouldn't be complaining since Gray himself was one of those regular 'uninvited' visitors even before they started dating. So being together on a mission and sharing a room was one of the very few times when they could enjoy their privacy.

Gray was awake, but didn't feel like getting up any time soon. He rather enjoyed this half asleep state and the feeling of Lucy in his arms. Closing his eyes once more, he concentrated on what he could feel. His senses picked up various things. He could hear Lucy's calm and even breaths. Fully trusting him when she was most vulnerable. He could smell a mix of her favorite shampoo and the hotel's soap. It made him want to snuggle up some more.

He could feel the warmth of Lucy's body and if he concentrated some more, he could even feel her heartbeat on his fingertips. Calm and steady like her breathing pattern. Opening his eyes he could see her blonde hair reflecting the light of the rising sun. It made her glow in ethereal light and he asked himself if he was merely dreaming of her. How her eyes fluttered open. How she smiled at him and whispered a half asleep 'morning'.

There was only one way to find out if this was a dream or not. Smiling he bent down to capture her lips for the first time of the day.

~o~o~o~

Day 7. Done

Yes I know it's short, but I really didn't know what else to write. So this was my Graylu week and I apologize for the late update. But c'mon it was sunday, it's not like I can be online 24/7. Give me a break. Hope you at least enjoyed this week and I still hope there are some Graylu fans left, even if Mashima's manga points to Gray and Juvia. Dunno why though. I can't approve of a pairing where a stalker gets their wish. It sounds too much like Mirai Nikki and I bet Juvia wouldn't hesitate to become like Yuno Gasai if it meant she could help or save her Gray-sama in any way.

If you could spare a minute or two, I'd like to ask for a bit of help from you, dear reader. There is a poll in my profile concerning my future projects. Thank you for your time. ^^


End file.
